In recent years, various research efforts have been reported in the area of diuretic medicines.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,506 phenoxyacetic acid derivatives which are 4-(2-furyl-keto), (2-thienyl-keto) and [2-(5-methyl)-thienyl-keto]-2,3-dichlorophenoxyacetic acids and their salts have been described.